1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thienyl condensed pyrazole derivatives which show potent psychotropic activity.
2. Prior Art
2-Phenylpyrazolo[4,3-c]quinolin-3-one derivatives have an affinity to benzodiazepine receptor and are known as useful psychotropic agents such as antidepressant and tranquilizer [U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,870]. Furthermore, it is known that 2-thiazolylpyrazolo[4,3-c]quinolin-3-one derivatives have the same utility as said derivatives [U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,146], but thienyl-substituted compounds of the latter are not disclosed illustratively.